Adjust shelving systems are known. This disclosure is directed toward freestanding shelving systems with elongated cylindrical support posts. The support posts are equipped with a plurality of collars fastened or secured to the support post at discreet vertical locations. The collars then either directly or indirectly support a shelf.
With previous designs, in order to adjust the vertical position of a shelf, the shelf must first be removed or freed from the collars, typically by applying upward force to the shelf with a first or mallet. Then, to adjust the position of the collars, the collars must either by pried away from the support post using a screw driver or other prying tool before the collar can be relocated to the next desired position. Other collars are secured to the support posts with a plurality of pins. The pins must be removed with a pair of pliers or other suitable tool.
Thus, in the currently available designs, hand tools in the form of mallets, screw drivers, other prying tools and/or pliers are required to adjust the position of the shelf. Further, because the designs of the previous collars require a substantial amount of force or strength to make vertical adjustments, the adjustment procedure is cumbersome due to the fact that there are at least four collars and four support posts to support a single shelf. Thus, the cumbersome procedure used to adjust the vertical position of a collar must be repeated four times.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved freestanding adjustable shelving system which provides for faster and easier shelf height adjustment and without the need for hand tools or other special tools.